1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for tuning a bow prior to using the bow to launch an arrow on its flight. In particular, the invention relates to a Bow Center Set for setting the flight path of an arrow shaft past the blow; a Nock Set for setting the height of an adjustable arrow rest mounted on the bow; and, a Bow Tiller Gauge used to equalize the setting of the tiller height of the bow above and below the bow grip.
2. Prior Art
An archer will adjust his bow in an attempt to assure that an arrow, launched from that bow, will fly straight and true. This adjustment of the archer's bow is frequently referred to as tuning the bow. As may well be imagined, in a sport as ancient as that of archery, many devices have been devised to assist the archer in tuning his bow.
An example of one such device is illustrated in the U.S. patent to G. E. Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,212, issued May 7, 1963. Smith's device is a bow square. As he teaches its use, it serves two purposes. The first is that of a measuring device for determining the "bracing height" or "fistmele" of the bow. The bracing height, or fistmele, is the distance between the bow grip and the bow string. This measurement is especially important with today's compound bows wherein the inclination of the upper and lower limbs with respect to the bow grip may be individually adjusted.
The second purpose served by Smith's Bow Square is that of determining the position for nocking the arrow on the bow string. Smith's Bow Square has markings for determining the nock points on the bow string.
The nock points are marked by a string or a clinched metal bead, or the like, and enable the archer to fit the nock of the arrow at the same point on the bow string each time he launches an arrow.
Smith's Bow Square is in the shape of a T-square. The central leg of the T is approximately 10 inches long and the arm of the T four inches. Because of its size, which is typical of many of the bow tools available to the archer, the bow square is not always convenient to carry; and so, it is often not available to the archer when most needed in the field or during a competition. It is the intention of the present invention to provide a bow tuning tool of convenient size and dimensions to enable it to be carried in an archer's pocket from where it may be called into immediate use. It is intended that the longest and, therefore, the most generally awkward part of a bow tuning tool to conveniently transport, shall be eliminated and, substituted in its place, an article which the archer will always have ready in hand.